


tentacles

by blackbells



Series: the training of a pleasure slave [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Begging, Belly Kink, Blood, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Monster porn, Monster sex, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Screaming, Size Difference, Sounding, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Unconscious Sex, forced penetration, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbells/pseuds/blackbells
Summary: The pleasure slave meets the creature that lives in a lake under the brothel and gets pumped full of eggs.





	tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> read at your own risk and suspend your disbelief about human biology, please

The boy was suspended mid-air with the buckled harness around his torso. It covered very little of his skin but kept him steady above the deep pool of water in the middle of the crowded room. His arms were tied spread–eagle to the posts on the side, keeping him nice and open – but not as nice and open as the ropes on his thighs, forcing his legs into claws.

Sabaan, the stage director, poured some sort of lotion into the water.

The surface rippled, and to the excited gasps of the audience – Lady Kyrie’s special guests – a black tentacle broke the surface.

"We will see how it likes our offering," Sabaan said and stood back.

The room was specifically made with this purpose in mind: it covered the large body of water, the home of the creature, with the only opening being the hole the naked boy was suspended over.

Sabaan was just speaking for theatrics, of course: the creature loved all the offerings.

The tentacle inched upwards and found the body immediately. The boy whimpered as the cold, slimy appendix brushed past his skin, and even began thrashing about as it mapped his trapped legs out.

Another tentacle joined the first, the rest of the monster still hidden by the water. It loved exploring the offerings: trying to push the small tentacles around the ropes, trying to find the right opening.

When the first, somewhat thin tentacle discovered his cock and began to squeeze itself inside, the boy screamed.

More of the creature crawled up: it hatched onto the thrashing and screaming boy. It wasn't bothered by the lack of cooperation, just wrapped around his waist and kept exploring.

Unlike a regular sea octopus, it didn't have suction cups on the tentacles. Instead each was of a different circumference and length, but they were all very strong – unstoppably strong.

Another tentacle wriggled into the boy's mouth, muffling his screams. It was visible through his throat as it pushed inside, making the boy gag – Sabaan knew that it would go down to his stomach.

The boy must've hardly noticed when one found his ass and pushed up.

But the monster noticed all right.

The rest of its body came fully out of the water. It was nothing but a black glob, covered in tentacles, no sense of where a head or a tail, if any, might be.

But it was sentient enough to know what it needed.

Another tentacle joined the one in his ass, and the boy spasmed. The tentacles wiggled in and out, then pushed in deeper, deeper. He had been prepared by regularly taking cocks – inhuman cocks at that – but still, Sabaan appreciated that he wasn't even bleeding.

Yet.

The thin tentacle pulled back from his cock and the larger one from his mouth, and even the two joint ones left his hole. The monster wrapped itself around his waist, luckily not covering him fully, so that the guests would still be able to see everything. That was always a tricky part.

A tentacle larger than all the previous ones positioned itself between his legs, then began steadily pushing inside.

A soft yell was all the boy's answer. He had been loosened considerably by the previous two. But this tentacle pushed inside deeper than the two before, and soon the boy was trying to wriggle away in vain and beg, also in vain.

"No, no, please stop, please don't!"

Sabaan didn't think the creature was sentient enough to listen, and nobody else cared either. They came to watch the show, after all.

The outline of the thick tentacle was visible through his skin as it made its way inside the boy. Then it stopped, and began expanding – instead of length, it now gained width.

Sabaan didn't know who else saw the first egg leaving the creature's body and entering the boy's, the rounded outline clear to make out as it travelled inside the tentacle. But everybody noticed the boy's screams when the egg was forced past his rim and up, up, deep into his stomach.

The tentacle drew back a tiny bit as it released the egg inside.

Then the creature stilled again, and the boy wailed.

Sabaan took advantage of the lack of action and stepped up. "It is laying the eggs now," he explained to the guests. Appreciative murmurs rippled through the room. "There are about a dozen, usually. They aren't very big yet."

He lifted the egg he used for presentation: a hardened one from a previous clutch. It was about the size of a balled fist. "This was birthed prematurely, but they will grow bigger with time."

The tentacle inside the boy's ass pulsed as the second egg disappeared inside him.

He sobbed and screamed, almost choking on his own tears, but there was nothing that could've stopped the laying process now. The creature kept his tied legs apart and pushed the eggs inside one by one, pulling back a little after each lay, careful not to squeeze the eggs together.

By the third egg, blood was trickling down the boy's ass and into the water. By the sixth, he was barely conscious, his voice completely gone from the raw screaming. He blacked out around the tenth, but the show didn't stop.

"Thirteen!" Sabaan exclaimed. He had been keeping count. "My, this is a good clutch!"

"What happens to the eggs?" Somebody asked eagerly after the fourteenth.

"They will come out after about three months," Sabaan said. "You can buy them then."

The creature must've liked the boy a lot, because it ended up laying sixteen eggs, just one short of the all–time record. His stomach protruded out, the many lumps inside stretching the skin.

The birthing tentacle left his body with a loud, wet sound, but it still held onto his body. Then another tentacle circled his hole. It wasn't as big as the eggs inside, and the boy didn't even twitch as it entered him.

But he did come to when it began pumping liquid inside. Sabaan nodded to himself: there was no need to wake the offerings up after the laying because the creature always did that by itself.

"This is the liquid that prevents the eggs from falling out and provides nutrients," he explained over the boy's renewed wails.

He had always wanted to measure how much the creature released from the liquid, but there was just no way. Only live, warm bodies enticed the monster into laying eggs, and it was too lucrative of a show for Lady Kyrie – the owner of the brothel and the boy – to sacrifice one by immediately opening him up afterwards.

Still, it must have been at least two wine–bottle's worth of the slimy liquid inside him when it finally pulled back. A few visible drops were still on the end of the tentacle’s tip, but the creature didn't care. It had done its job and it dropped back to the water, leaving nothing but the squeeze marks, the inflated stomach, and wailing sobs behind.

 

THREE MONTHS LATER

The boy could barely walk, his midsection was that big. He was supported by two servants from either side as he wobbled to the bed. Sabaan had his wrists tied to the bedframe above his head, but his legs free – he would spread them open by himself.

The room was full again, partly with the same people who attended to his impregnation and partly with new guests. The birthing of the eggs was always a very special occasion; they even put fully white sheets on the bed to make everything stand out more.

Sabaan stepped to the boy's side and placed a hand on his round stomach.

"The eggs have been inside for three months," he told the room. "They have grown considerably, as you can see, but now it's time to release them."

He pushed down a bit and the boy yelled out.

Sabaan stepped to the foot of the bed with a smile and spoke over the boy's panting. "The human body is not made to properly incubate the eggs, so they will all be infertile. He wouldn't even be able to birth them on his own, the barrier that is keeping them in is so strong – so some manual assistance is needed."

He poured some oil onto his right hand, then pushed the boy's legs apart.

"No, what, please––" the boy began, but Sabaan ignored him and pushed his whole hand up his hole.

The boy threw his head back with a shout and yanked on his restraints, but in vain.

His ass hadn't been used in three months: Lady Kyrie didn't want to risk a premature birth by having him take cocks, and all the food he ate had been absorbed by the eggs. Only his mouth was put to service as there were a lot of men who loved how round he looked, full of potential new life.

Sabaan had to push inside until his whole wrist disappeared and then some until he found what he was looking for. The boy spasmed around him, and Sabaan fleetingly wished it was his cock inside instead of his arm. But there was no helping to that.

He forced his hand through the barrier, then pulled out as the screams echoed in the room.

His hand was covered in the white slime of the creature, and more oozed out of the boy's hole as his waters were effectively broken. It at least lubricated the way for the first egg, which followed a few minutes later.

The boy couldn't have kept them in if he wanted to, now, but that didn't mean it got any easier. The eggs had grown to almost twice their initial size, and the originally soft, pliable shells hardened as well – it was like pushing rocks out.

The boy panted, and screamed, and bled with each egg, and Sabaan collected all carefully into a basket.

The white sheets were soaked with the slime of the creature and the red blood of the host, to the appreciation of the guests all around.

The first few eggs came out in a steady stream, but each still took about ten minutes. The boy's hole had opened so wide after the third that even a werewolf's knot wouldn't have stuck inside, and remained gaping open, ready for the next.

The birthing slowed around the fifth egg: those were deeper inside his body and took longer and longer to travel down to his hole. The boy had to scream and beg and wail more and more before a new was out.

"Most times there are only twelve eggs, but this was a lucky clutch," Sabaan explained to the room around the eighth. "We are only halfway there."

That didn't cheer the boy up who had tears streaming down his face that mixed in with his sweat.

By the fourteenth, they had to wait half an hour for each egg. None of the guests minded. Sabaan let them marvel at the slimy, still wet eggs, and servants brought refreshments out.

Egg fifteen just didn't want to come out, Sabaan noticed, so he knelt by the boy's side and bore down onto the still inflated, sensitive belly.

Everybody stopped in their tracks at the raw, animalistic scream that the boy let out.

Sabaan needed to push a few more times until the egg began travelling down and finally left the boy's body. Immediately a betting contest broke out among the guests for the special egg. Just that one egg made more than the boy would have made in three months with his ass.

"Last one," Sabaan said, and the guests held their breaths.

But it just didn't want to come.

Sabaan patted the boy's stomach, trying to get a feel. It had been laid first three months before, and no matter how careful the creature wanted to be, it went too deep inside. Sabaan tried to push it, make it move, but only the boy screamed – the egg wouldn’t budge.

"I think it's stuck too deep," he said. "The others pushed it inside too far."

The boy didn't have enough energy left to protest when Sabaan oiled his hand again and reached between his legs.

An egg stuck that deep probably wouldn't come out in one piece, Sabaan sadly knew, but he had to try. He was elbow–deep and still couldn't feel the hard shell, so he went deeper, further – and there!

He couldn't grab it, the shell was so round and slippery. He prodded around, and the boy needed to be held down by servants, he was kicking and trashing too much.

"I can't get it out," Sabaan said over the sobs as he pulled his hand out and shook the fluids off. "I have to break it."

He couldn't reach inside with something sharp, as he would just cut the boy too. He felt around for the egg from the outside, until he found the definitive outline through his skin.

Then he put most of his weight and bore down there.

The snapping of the eggshell was muted by the agonized shouting of the boy.

The pieces of the shell trickled out of his hole with black goo – the egg's inside.

From then on only the cleanup remained. A servant took a small pipe and inserted it into the boy's hole, and then another pumped water to clean out the slime, the goo and the remaining eggshells. They soaked the sheets and washed away the remains of the birthing process.

The guests clapped and began offering more and more money for the fifteen precious, lifeless eggs over the boy's unconscious body.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i firmly condemn rape and sexual harrassment in all forms. please stay safe and don't hesitate to ask for help!


End file.
